Prim's Hunger Games
by Katniss Bella Potter
Summary: What if Katniss had fainted. Prim goes into the Hunger Games but she's not alone. Her crush Rory Hawthorne joins her. Will the 'two star-crossed lovers survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I wanted to do this for while and since I have writers-block for my other stories I decided why not now?**

Prim's POV

"Primrose Everdeen!"

Everyone turned to me. I heard nothing; it was silent. I walked up onto the stage. I looked around for Katniss but she had fainted and was now on the ground. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as Effie walked over to the boys bowl.

"Peeta Mellark!"

I knew him; he was the baker's son!

"I VOLOUNTEER!"

I knew that voice too well! I whipped my head to see Rory coming onto the stage. Gale and Vick were screaming for him as was his mother; Posy just stood crying.

"Well it looks like we have a volunteer!"

Effie walked over to Rory and put the microphone to his face.

"And what's your name?"

"Rory Hawthorne."

"Now you two shake hands. I turned to Rory – tears in my eyes – and shook his hand.

"I give you the District 12 tributes for the 74rth annual Hunger Games; Primrose Everdeen and Rory Hawthorne!"

We were then escorted into the Justice Building and placed in separate rooms. I sat down by the window. The door flew open and Katniss came running in.

"Oh Prim I'm so sorry I should have volunteered!"

"Katniss it's okay!"

"No Prim it's not fair. You're only twelve and I can't be there to protect you!"

"Katniss I don't always need your protection!"

She began to cry and hugged me until she was taken out. My mum cam in next and told me to try to win before going into zombie mode and leaving. My friends came to see me and said they were sorry. Gale came to see me and told me to look out for Rory. Then the Baker came in and gave me muffins which I declined and asked if he could give them to my family and friends. I was then escorted to the train station. I boarded the train with awe. Everything looked so clean and fragile; I was too scared to touch anything! When I sat down I turned to Rory.

"Why?"

"No one was going to protect you."

"Peeta might have!"

"Yeah right."

"Rory we are both twelve going in to fight eighteen year olds it isn't likely we are going to come out!"

"No offence but that's why I volunteered I couldn't risk losing you!"

"Rory I never knew you felt that way. I feel the same!"

We smiled at each other and began to eat. Haymitch walked into the cart twenty minutes later I expected him to be drunk but he wasn't.

"Ok one question why the hell did you volunteer?"

"I love Prim and I wanted to protect her!"

"Brilliant. I can sell the star crossed lovers of District 12. It isn't likely that you are going to get high scores so this will get you extra sponsors."

We nodded.

"What are you two good at? Any skills?"

I raised my head.

"I am a really good healer and I know what wild food is edible and not."

I turned to Rory.

"I close combat I am okay but nothing else."

He gave us advice until midnight which surprised us both we expected him to be drunk!

**Next Day!**

We arrived at the Capitol and were escorted to the Tribute Building. We got the penthouse; it was huge. I met my stylist Cinna; he is really nice. At the parade Rory and I blew everyone away only to be glared at by the Careers.

I woke up and got ready for my first day at training. I joined Rory at breakfast to receive some advice from Haymitch.

"Go to as many survival area's as you can they come in handy. Also try some weaponry. If you find something you are good at leave it! Don't let others see your strong point!"

We headed to the lift...

**Not good I know but I just wanted to get to the training/interview and then the hunger games! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Prim's POV

Rory and I were the second last ones to arrive at the training centre. The last were district eleven. We were all sent off to do our own thing. We followed Haymitch's advice and went over to the survival sections. The girl from district eleven joined us.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"My name is Rue, what's yours?"

"I am Rory and this is Primrose mostly known as Prim."

We sat chatting about our families as we moved survival sections.

"Is there anyone else our age?"

"There is one other boy I think. Why?"

"I was just wondering that since we are all the same age we could become allies."

"That's a great idea Rory. By the way are you two together?"

I had no idea how to answer that. I had a crush on Rory but... Rory grabbed my hand.

"You could say that."

"Cute."

At lunch we tried to ask the boy but he wouldn't talk to us. After lunch we went to the weapons section.

"Any specialty in weapons?"

"I can climb really well."

"Gale taught me how to make a few snares."

"How about you Prim?"

"Nothing really I am good with healing though and knowledge of berries and plants."

We headed to the knife section. Rory hit the shoulder and Rue hit the leg. II flicked my wrist and it just missed the heart by an inch. Rory sprinted forward and grabbed the knife.

"Rory why did you do that?"

"Haymitch said no to show them any specialties."

I nodded and moved on to the spears. Rory had an ok aim but it was too heavy for Rue and I. Later on that day Rue stole one of the careers knives and a fight broke out. It was so funny.

**Review this will be updated once a week!**


	3. Chapter 3

I want someone to take this over just PM me!


End file.
